Feminine Black Magic
by Noizchild Johnson
Summary: Sixteenth Gorillaz story. The women roadies trick the men of Gorillaz into some "tasks" and Noodle is just flirting around with Sky.
1. Challenges

Feminine Black Magic

Women can be evil. Everyone knows that. But why is that even so? Jealousy? Boredom? Both? No one can escape women. Here are a few cases.

2-D

A simple request. One simple request. That's all it took. It went like this:

"Baby," Reese said. she cuddled up close to 2-D. She nibbled on his ear. He tried to push her away.

"What is it?" he asked. Reese gave him a little pout.

"I want you to do something for me," she whispered.

"What?" Zombie boy asked. Reese snuggled closer to him.

"Buy me something."

"What?"

"Those panties I wanted in that store I like."

2-D turned to her shocked. "What?"

Reese gave him another little pout. "Please!"

"But…"

"Please?" she asked. "I really want those panties."

"But can't you get them yourself?" he asked. His girlfriend nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "But I have study group tonight; so you'll have to get it!" 2-D groaned. Reese smiled at him.

"Good boy!" she said. The woman pat him on the shoulder and left. 2-D stood there blinking.

_What just happened?_

Murdoc

She made abet with him. Dolly finished her beer.

"You know," she said. "I bet you can't go one day without being an ass." Murdoc looked up at that statement.

"Huh?" he asked. His bitch leaned in close.

"I bet you can't be nice for one whole day," she said in a low voice. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"And why would I do that?" he asked. Dolly shrugged.

"Just cause," she said.

"Cause why?"

"There's a prize at stake."

Now he's interested. "What kind of prize?"

Dolly smiled. "Beer."

The bassist frowned. "That's it? Beer?"

"And porn."

"And?"

Dolly pointed to her big chest. "Me."

Murdoc smiled. "And if I lose, love?"

Dolly smirked. "You will be my bitch!"

Murdoc considered this. "You're on!"

"You sure about that?" Dolly asked.

"Yes!" he said. His broad put up her hands.

"Fine, fine," she said. "You're on."

"Deal!" Murdoc replied. They shook hands. Not a smart move.

Russell

Innocent. The innocent ones always sting. Russell learned this the hard way. Simple lunch out, right? But then, Destinee came up with this gem.

"Meet my family," she said. Russell shrugged.

"Okay," he said. Destinee frowned.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked. Russell nodded.

"Yeah," he said. His girlfriend bit her lower lip.

"What's wrong?" Russ asked. Destinee shook her head.

"It's nothing," she lied. "Just…"

"Just what?"

She lowered her hands. "Just… My family's a bit… A bit…"

"Strange?"

Destinee nodded. "You could say that…" Russ gently took her hand.

"It's cool, baby," he insisted. "I can take it." His girlfriend gave him a strange look.

"Really?" she asked. Her boyfriend smiled at her.

"Yes," he insisted. His girlfriend began to smile.

"Thanks Russ," she murmured. Bait, set, trap!

My, my, my. What a mess we have here. Can't look, huh? Oh, but you must. Just to see the outcome of all three challenges. Well, it'll come soon. Hang in there.

The Police - Roxanne .mp3

Found at bee mp3 search engine


	2. Results

And the Results are…

*Drum Roll*

2-D

Noon. He looked in the door of Katie's. Reese loved this store. Most women in England did. Glam and trash, that's what it was. Kind of like Allison Goldfrapp. 2-D frowned at the blinding neon pink.

_Really?_, he thought. But, anything to make Reese happy. He pushed open the door. Hello fan girls!

The clerk got doe-eyed at him.

"Ooo!" she cooed. "It's 2-D!" Every female in the store looked up. 2-D looked around blankly.

"Uh…" he said. "Can I get served here?" The poor soul didn't get time to finish the question. All of the women ambushed him without warning. He didn't even get a chance to defend himself.

"Hey!" he cried. "I just wanted to pick up some panties for my girlfriend!" His creams got lose in the flood of cheers.

Murdoc

Just smile. That's all he had to do. Murdoc hated it already. But, he knew Dolly would be watching. He gritted his teeth.

_I hate her right now_, he thought. He glanced up in the café. Dolly sat in one of the booths watching him. He gritted his teeth again.

_She's enjoying this, isn't she?_, he thought. Oh he was going to let her have it good before the day was over.

"Excuse me, is something wrong?" he heard someone ask. Murdoc jerked his head downwards. Sumi looked at him with such an angel face. The bassist gritted his teeth. He shook his head smiling.

"No," he lied. "I'm fine! Everything's fine!"

"Are you sure?" Joey's friend asked.

"Yes!" Murdoc said in a forged sweetness. "There is nothing to worry about, love. I am perfectly fine." Sumi blinked.

"Okay…" she mumbled.

"Anything else?" the bassist asked.

"No, bye!" the little Japanese girl said before taking off. Murdoc groaned aloud.

_Dolly will definitely be my bitch tonight!_, he thought. He could hear his girlfriend laughing right now.

Russell

Simple visit, right? Ha-ha-ha! So wrong, my friend! So wrong! Where to begin with this tale? Well…

Short sum up comes to this:

Mother= Scared of Destinee and Russell.

Father= Non-existent. (At least her mom says that.)

Older Sister= Ashley was her name. Absent because she works all the time.

Younger Sister= Named Kiki and age of fourteen. Mostly at boarding school. Or is she?

Not bad sounding? Hang on there! Destinee and her family will be examined later on along the road. But now, Russell knew why his girlfriend was nervous in the first place. But is there more? Is there more than family jitters? Maybe something darker?

Noodle

And what about little Miss Noodle? Where was she in all of this? She was around—with Sky. Yes, yes. Her boyfriend's back again. Noodle asked him to come. Sky thinks he's won. Here's a hint for the real picture: He just stepped into obedience training.

The End (For Now!)

gorillaz - dirty harry .mp3

Found at bee mp3 search engine


End file.
